


you are more than you know

by BlueKappa



Series: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, Omega Tim Drake, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/pseuds/BlueKappa
Summary: Tim knows he's Robin. What he doesn't know is that he's also Bruce Wayne's pup.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212530
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	you are more than you know

Tim loved being Robin.

Robin was freedom. It allowed Tim to be more than the useless omega his parents thought he was. He knew that's why they traveled so much, to get away from their disgrace of a son. 

Tim was not Bruce Wayne’s pup.

No matter how much he wanted to be, he understood his role. 

He was a placeholder. Robin would never be truly his, and neither would Bruce. He could act like the perfect pup, the perfect Robin, but he was temporary. He knew this.

So why did it still hurt so much?

He stayed at the manor often. Bruce refused to let his Robin stay in an empty house for weeks alone, despite Tim insisting he could take care of himself. But when he did go back to Drake Manor, it always ached. Tim hated it, despised himself and his instincts because Drake Manor was his house. He shouldn’t be so distressed in its company.

Lately, Tim had been more reluctant than usual to leave Wayne Manor, often whining and wiping away his tears when he knew it was time to go. Every time he went home he felt… itchy and broken like he was missing something. He didn’t understand it, and if there’s one thing Timothy Drake hates, it’s not knowing things.

Bruce always offered to let him stay, but Tim reminded himself that Wayne Manor wasn’t his home, and Bruce only offered out of a sense of obligation to his Robin.

So Tim always declined. 

Bruce didn’t need to know that when Tim went back to Drake Manor, he went straight to his room, curled up in a ball in his pathetic excuse of a nest, and cried out for a pack that wouldn’t come. Bruce didn’t need to know how many nights Tim had spent sitting in front of his toilet, unable to shake the nausea.

The strategy of staying at arm’s reach worked until a week ago. Tim was getting urges. He was horrified to find himself stealing from the manor. It was only clothes, but Tim felt guilty and  _ couldn’t stop _ . His nest now had a few of Dick and Bruce’s stolen items lying around. One of Alfred’s aprons had even made its way into the nest. Tim tried to give them back, he did! But every time he moved something just an inch, his nest felt so  _ wrong,  _ and he couldn’t help but put it back exactly as he found it.

Tim was sure no one in Wayne Manor knew. 

Why would they allow a random omega pup to steal their clothes?

So he continued his stealing, being very careful about what he took and always feeling ashamed afterward.

He entered the manor today, same as usual. Dick had promised to show him some of his old Robin moves and Tim had enthusiastically agreed. Strangely, when Tim entered the manor, it was empty. 

No Alfred in the kitchen or Dick on the couch. Maybe they were down in the Batcave? Tim was about to head to Bruce’s office when he spotted it. Sitting on the couch, as if  _ waiting  _ for him, was one of Bruce’s large jackets that smelled so strongly of the alpha.

Tim looked around. No one would see him if he just… he reached out and snatched the jacket. It was warm like it was just worn. Tim wrapped it around his small frame, admiring how it hung nicely over his shoulders, a steady comforting weight. Tim buried his face in it, practically purring at the strong, soothing scent of his pack alpha. Yes, this would be perfect for his nest.

Tim headed up to his room. To his delight, there happened to be a lot of clothes lying around. Dick’s fuzzy pants draped over the banister, Alfred’s button-down shirt in the hall. Tim followed the trail of clothes, thinking nothing of it, and happily gathering them in his arms. 

He bumped into a bed frame and startled back.

He hadn’t even seen it. He was too focused on Bruce’s scarf laying by the foot of it. This must have been Tim’s nest! It didn’t smell like his nest though, it smelled stronger and much more like pack.

Tim’s head shot up when the realization hit him. This wasn’t his nest. He was staring directly at the pack nest. Oh no. How had he gotten here? He wasn’t supposed to be here. This was  _ Jason’s _ . Tim wasn’t the pack omega or pup, Jason was. 

Yet the nest looked so inviting.

Tim had never seen a nest with so many pillows and blankets. He ran his hand along one of the soft blankets near the foot of the nest. He wanted to cuddle up in this nest, wrapped in the warmth of the blankets and the pleasurable scent of his pack.

That wasn’t his job though. He was Robin, just Robin. Not the pack omega. Not a pack pup. Not  _ Jason _ . Tears welled in his eyes. Just once, just for a second, he wanted to know what it felt like to be loved.

He climbed into the nest.

No one would know. It would just be for a moment. The nest was somehow even more comfortable than it looked. Tim all but melted into the pillows, pulling the blankets over him and resting his face on one of Bruce’s sweatshirts. He had never felt this safe before.

Just for a minute, he could pretend. A low purr started in his throat as his eyes grew heavy. Despite the heaven Tim was currently experiencing, he couldn’t ignore the guilt churning in his stomach. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Jason.”

He drifted off.

* * *

“Dick, let him sleep.”

“But Bruce! He’s so cute!”

Tim slowly regained consciousness thanks to the hushed whispers in the room. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Someone cooed. Tim looked up, following where the noise came from and was greeted by the sight of Dick and Bruce standing at the door, staring back at him.

Tim scrambled out of the nest. 

How could he be so stupid?

“I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to— I didn’t” he gulped and suddenly swayed on his feet. A wave of nausea hit him like a truck. Luckily, Bruce steadied him, helping him sit on the edge of the nest. The pack nest which Tim had invaded without permission or sensible reason.

Tim might as well kiss Robin goodbye. There was no way Bruce wasn’t firing him after the stunt he had just pulled. The waves of misery and regret crashed onto Tim, and he couldn’t help but sob uselessly.

“I’m sorry!”

“What are you sorry for, Tim?” Bruce asked. He and Dick were both crouched in front of Tim, concern painted on their faces. Tim didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t their pack. He wasn’t even his parents’ pack. He was packless, alone.

He cried louder, burying his face in his hands. A warm hand landed on Tim’s knee followed by a  _ safe-protective-worried _ scent from Bruce.

“Talk to us, sweetheart,” Bruce said.

Tim shook his head and took a shaky breath. He couldn’t disobey a direct order. Dick grabbed his hand in silent support, rubbing small circles on the back of it. Tim could do this. He was Robin, and Robin was magic and strong. Robin wasn’t afraid of anything.

“I know—” his voice cracked. “I know I’m a placeholder. I’m just holding Robin for someone else, someone better.”

A loud hiccup ripped itself from his throat. “And I know— _ I know _ I’m not your pup. But— but you smell like pack—and—and you smell like home. And when I’m here I don’t feel so empty.”

He laughed brokenly. “And I didn’t even know what home smelled like before I came here. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be pack! I didn’t plan on stealing Jason’s nest. I’m so sorry, I’m— I’m not Jason, I know that. I would never try to steal his place.”

He stared desperately into Bruce’s eyes. “Please, you have to know that! Please don’t fire me! I can— I will stay out of the manor! Only come over for training or patrol! I can, I can—”

He was pulled into a pair of strong arms.

“Sh, Tim. It’s, alright. Calm down, pup, you’re gonna pass out at this rate,” Bruce said, rumbling deep in his chest. Tim hid his face in Bruce's shoulder, attempting to get in a breath through the racing emotions plaguing him. He grasped Bruce’s shirt tight in his hands, letting the protective scent of the alpha wash over him. Bruce rocked him gently, one hand rubbing his back gently. His tears calmed, but Tim didn’t want to let go. If he let go, this illusion would end. To his surprise, Bruce gently eased them into the nest. Dick was already waiting on the other side. Bruce didn’t let Tim go, only adjusted his arms so Dick had room to press against Tim’s back.

Dick circled his arm around Tim’s stomach, nuzzling the back of his hair and purring softly.

“Tim, I need you to listen carefully. Can you do that?” Bruce asked.

  
Tim nodded, trying to steel himself for the coming dismissal. He kept his head tucked against Bruce’s shoulder.

“You are Robin, yes, but above that, you are my pup.”

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce growled low as a warning, and Tim snapped his mouth shut instantly.

“You’re right. You’re not Jason. And I will always miss Jason and love him, but I don’t expect you to be him. I love you because you are Tim, not somebody else. You are not replaceable. You are a part of the Wayne pack, do you understand?”

No, Tim didn’t understand. He wanted to protest, to insist that Bruce shouldn’t get attached to him. Instead, he nodded. If Bruce wanted him to play this role, the role of the omega pup along with Robin, he would. 

His inner omega and pup instincts were thrilled. If he could indulge in this pack, in this love for a little while, he selfishly would.

Bruce rumbled approvingly, rubbing his cheek against the crown of Tim’s head, his pup scent gland. Tim’s breath hitched slightly before a loud purr elicited out of him. The pup’s crown was where a pack alpha or parent would mark to claim a pup. Dick kissed the back of his head and squeezed his arms tighter around Tim’s middle. With the overwhelmingly loving scent in the air, Tim couldn’t help but grow drowsy again.

The final straw was Bruce’s hand gently stroking his hair. Tim succumbed to sleep, this time surrounded by his pack. The last thing he heard was the faint words of Bruce’s voice near his ear, “You will always be welcome in our nest, my pup.”

For the first time in a long time, Tim knew he was home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tim, finding a clearly laid out trail of clothes to the pack nest: Wow, what a coincidence!
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! :))


End file.
